Forbidden Trinity
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: A young girl whose destiny has already been decided. A half demon whose life has already been destroyed. Forced together by fate can the two of them learn to love each other and save a world destined for destruction? InuKag, SanMir,
1. Forbidden Love

Chapter One

Ch. 1

Forbidden Love

_Once there was a half beast half man… and once there was an angel. They were destined to be soul mates in a world where such a thing is forbidden._

_ Alas as the prophecy foretells, 'Only those with pure and untainted souls can tame the souls of the wicked.' And this is where our story begins…_

The streets were busy with activity this sunny morning. Traders of all types lined the streets attempting to sell their goods to passerby. It ranged from fresh flat bread and honey to fine Arabic silk with brilliant designs trailing across an ocean of blue. Laughter filled the air as children ran along playing games with sticks and balls. But in this world of seemingly tranquil beauty lay an underlying madness.

The depression was a heavy weight on humanity. And all though laughter could be heard in the streets… in the hearts of all those suffering; only screaming was heard. People were selling their cars for just enough for a week's supply of food. Parents were selling their own children for at least a tiny scrap to eat. Corruption among the government had brought crime to an all time high. Your best friend or neighbor could go out for a stroll in broad day light and never return. The streets were filled with filth and compost. And yet away from all of this, there still remained some hope for humanity.

In the outline of a great valley lived a small little orphanage, they lived off the land. It was more a place of refuge for down on the luck families or children that were abandoned because the parents did not have enough money to support them. Here a mother took care of everyone, even her own children, a beautiful girl with big brown eyes and a heart of gold, and a small boy with curiosity burning in his soul.

Here crime was something that didn't happen. No one wanted to walk all the way up the large hills on either side before having to carefully tiptoe down to the valley where the orphanage lie to steal only a few scraps of food.

The large house was wooden with a small porch circling all the way around. The doors were worn and shabby, the blankets were few but warm, but the food was plentiful and given freely.

A rustle amongst the trees raised the ears of a dog lounging just outside the porch. A child burst through the wooden door clutching a small book tightly to his chest.

"Sota!! Give me back my diary!" a scream rolled from inside the large wooden house.

The boy ran into the corn field to the left of the house giggling all the way. The girl jumped out of the house and landed with bent knees, making a loud thud, on the trimmed grass just outside. She stood up slowly and glared in the direction the boy had run.

Her legs were long and slender, making her the perfect athlete for cross country running. She was bare foot and wore a short green kimono that was tied with a yellow string. She had once complained that her obi was too wide and made it hard to gather the crops. After a rather long and heated argument with her mother, it was obvious who had won. She smirked, and narrowed her brown eyes. Her deep raven hair was tied up high on her head, making it easier to work outside in the hot mid-day sun.

"I'll give you till the count of three, Sota." She said with some laughter behind her words.

"And what will you do when you get to three, sister?" the boy questioned from the corn field a few meter's away. He was hidden amongst the tall stalks and only his voice revealed where he hid.

The girl took a few steps towards him and placed her hands on her hips. She was well into her teen years and maybe even could have been considered to be in her early twenties. She had supple round breasts and a delicate thin waist. If not for the scratches and cuts along her arms and near her ankles from working, she could have been considered a goddess.

"Do you really want to find out what'll I'll do, little brother?" She asked him slyly.

A sharp squeak was heard and then a loud rustling sound before a young boy emerged slowly from the tall corn stalks. He had an expression of fear plastered on his face. "Fine, you win." He whined before tossing the small book at her. She caught it with ease and held it close to her chest.

"You made the right decision." She smiled at him brightly, causing him to forget their little fight and return the smile. "Come on, mother will be wanting the tomatoes planted before nightfall."

The boy nodded.

"Wait here," she said, "I'll go talk to mother." She swiftly walked back into the large house and calmly shut the door behind her.

The house was more of a mansion than a house. It had 16 bedrooms, 3 family rooms, a kitchen and 4 bathrooms. It was three stories tall and was situated on 15 acres of land. Nearly 5 decades ago the girl's ancestors had built this house for a wealthy family. A terrible accident killed all but the eldest woman, who left everything to the builders of her amazing house after she passed away.

"Oh Kagome, there you are!" An older woman emerged from an open doorway on the left holding a large basket of folded laundry.

"Good Afternoon, Mother," Kagome bowed slightly and smiled lovingly at the older woman.

"I was having second thoughts about the tomatoes." She turned and began walking down the hallway that would lead to the second story stairs. Kagome followed without so much as a peep. "The weather has been rather dry lately and I'm worried about the corn and wheat crops. They are the most important to this household. The tomatoes should wait until damper weather arrives."

All the floors of the entire house were wooden and had to be polished every day to keep them in good condition. A little girl, perhaps 8 years old was bent over polishing a section near the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Higurashi." She greeted with a bright smile.

"How are you, Rin?" The older woman asked politely.

"I'm doing great." She paused for a moment to give Ms. Higurashi an even brighter smile.

"The floors look fantastic," Kagome complimented whilst looking around the long hallway littered with doors.

"Well, that's all thanks to Yoshiko's help." She nodded and returned to completing her chore.

"Come now, Kagome. I want to talk to you upstairs." Her mother said. She trotted up the stairs and emerged amongst another long hallway littered with doors. She walked past several before standing near one on the right. Kagome kindly opened it for her mother who walked into a large room with a foot tall wooden table in the center and four cushions on either side. There was a large sliding door past the table that led onto the patio of the second floor.

Her mother set down the basket of laundry and opened a chest on the left side of the room. On the lid of the chest labeled in beautiful writing was the word, 'clothes.' She then knelt down and proceeded to empty the laundry basket into the chest. Kagome waited a little impatiently, tapping her toes and clucking her tongue.

Finally she couldn't take the silence any longer and knelt beside her mother. "Mom, what is it?" she said quietly.

"I need a favor, dear." Her mother said without lifting her head. "One of the children went exploring past the forest behind our house."

"Lots of the children play in the forest, there's nothing dangerous in there." Kagome stared at her mother trying to discover what she might be thinking.

"Yes, but beyond the forest there lays an old stone building." Her mother finished putting away the clothes and shut the lid with a resounding 'thud!' She stood with a little creak from her knees and walked towards the sliding doors.

Kagome followed suit but with more ease. Ms. Higurashi opened the door and pointed towards the forest in plain view. "I need you to check it out tonight, and perhaps even stay the night in the stone structure."

Kagome blinked, stared at her mother's finger before looking at her face in total shock. "WHAT?!"

"Please, dear." Her mother persuaded.

"You want me to go to a tomb with dead bodies and stay the night? Are you insane? Why do I have to do it? Why does anyone have to do it? Why can't we just leave it alone?" Kagome raised her voice to her mother, something she did more often than she would have liked to admit. Her fists were clenched to her side, shaking from anger or frustration.

"It's for the children, Kagome."

It was strange. The only thing that would have calmed Kagome, the once in a lifetime phrase that would have quenched her anger… her mother just said. Her fists stopped shaking and unclenched. She looked up and stared into her mother's aging eyes.

"Listen, dear," Her mother said sweetly. "It was Kaname that discovered the temple. And she never said anything about any tombs. The way she described it, it sounded like it had once been a temple. She told nearly all the children about her experience and now they are all asking for my permission to go play there. I don't want them to play in a strange place, dear." Her mother paused and took Kagome's hands in her own.

Kagome's heart started to warm. The only person that was ever able to make her give in, was her mother. She had always known exactly what to say to get her daughter to sway, or what to say to make her believe perhaps she had been wrong. So when Kagome did win an argument, she really knew it was because her mother had chosen to let her win.

"I know, mother." Kagome said kindly.

"You are strong. Stronger than any other child here. If we had an older boy, I would send him, you know that. But Sota is the oldest boy living here, and I don't think he could handle himself as well as you could." She squeezed Kagome's hands and looked outside, past the green forest.

"Do I really have to stay the night?" Kagome asked.

Her mother lowered her head and spoke, "Yes. I'm sorry, but I fear if you don't we won't be sure if there are any spirits lingering there. This place is a safe haven for run down families; I want to make sure that they remain safe."

Kagome pulled her hands away and turned her back on her mother. Ms. Higurashi seemed unfazed and chose to step out onto the balcony. She gently rested her hands on the wooden railing.

"Fine." Kagome said. "But I will return at dawn, I will stay no longer than that."

"Good." Her mother turned and smiled at Kagome's back. "I would prefer if you left before the children noticed and wanted to go with you."

"I understand." Kagome said and swiftly stepped out of the room and glided down the stairs. She entered her own room, the last one on the left on the bottom floor. She was the only child that did not share a room with another. It was a gift her mother had given her because she was the oldest and did the most work around the house. It was also unfortunately the smallest room in the entire house. A small window was eye level with Kagome and looked out at the vegetable garden.

Kagome sighed deeply and fell onto her futon, which was unmade just below her tiny window. She also owned a chest like the one her mother and emptied the clothes into. It was in the corner farthest from her bed. Lying next to it on the floor was a pan of water, a brush, a towel and a bar of soup. Kagome sat up in her bed and crawled to her chest.

"I'm scared." She spoke. "Why am I always the strongest, the bravest? When will I get my chance to rest?"

She heard giggling outside and yelling as the children harvested leeks and potatoes from the large vegetable garden. Kagome's eyes began to tear up. She looked up at her ceiling to try and lock in the tears.

"I can not cry, because I must be the strongest and the bravest." She told herself. She blinked away the tears and opened her chest. She rustled around in it before she found a medium sized brown bag with a draw string. She placed the towel in it and a small blanket that lay folded inside her chest. She pulled it closed and made a mental note to grab some bread and cheese from the kitchen before she departed. She reached inside her chest again and removed a long black cloak with a hood. She wrapped it around her self and turned to walk out the door.

She paused and listened to the laughter outside for a moment. She cracked a sad smile and whispered. "Wish I could laugh like that…" She opened her door and quickly slid past Rin, who was now near the end of the hallway, and into the kitchen, the first door on the left after you enter through the front door.

She opened the pantry and removed a small loaf of bread and a medium hunk of cheese and placed it into her bag. She then opened the ice box and took a canteen already filled with ice cold water. She tied that to the rope that wrapped around her waist. She slung the bag over her shoulder and pulled the hood up on the cloak.

"Tonight will be cold…" she muttered as she gently walked out of the house and into the corn field to hide herself from the children as she made her way to the back of the house into the forest.

It only took her about 20 minutes to make her way through the forest. She brushed the last branch aside and stared in dumb wonder at the stone building that lay before her.

It was breathtaking. It was obviously old. Purple vines played their way up the stone walls. The door was weathered from the sun and wind. The walls were nearly 20 feet tall while the door was maybe 6 feet tall. She walked towards it and wondered if she'd be able to push it open. The stones were crumbling, but amazingly enough, all four walls still stood.

Kagome gently put her hand on the stone door and pushed slightly. Nothing happened. She pushed her shoulder into and was unable to even make it creek.

"Stupid door," she muttered. She took a few steps back and ran full force at the door, planning to use her shoulder to try and budge it. She made contact and felt the door give some, but she still bounced off and landed flat on her butt in the dirt.

She moaned in pain and rubbed her bruised shoulder. But she still got up and stared at the building. "There has to be some way to get in…" she wondered. She stumbled towards the door again and noticed all the strange writing that was carved through out the entire door. She squinted her eyes and strained to read the weathered text.

The only words she could make out were 'tomb' 'demon' and 'angel.'

"So this is a tomb…" she complained. She stared at the rest of the text and attempted to memorize what the characters looked like so she could write them to her mother to read when she returned.

She sighed after several minutes and walked next to the door again and pushed once more. This is when she noticed the large wooden handle nailed and melted into the stone. She raised an eyebrow and gripped the handle with both hands.

"On the count of three, pull." She spoke to herself. "One… Two…" she clenched her hands around the wood tighter, "Three!"

She pulled and the door swung at her flinging her several feet away into the dirt again.

"STUPID DOOR!" She yelled at it. She grunted and jumped up dusting the dirt from her bottom. She stomped her feet and made her way inside the building.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anyone home?" she asked. "Did I really expect an answer…?"

She sighed again and walked into the center of the large room. A shrine decorated the center where she noticed once offerings of cheese and whine had been given. Kagome sighed and walked up the several steps to the alter. She fumbled in her bag and pulled out the cheese. She broke it in half and placed it on the small podium that was decorated with worn out clothes and dead flowers.

She shook her head, "This place must have been beautiful at one time, what a shame." She stepped down from the alter and knelt saying a short prayer for her safety and the safety of the children. She stood and looked around the dimly illuminated room. If it wasn't for the rather large hole just above the alter, no light would have gotten in.

She spotted a torch along the wall, she grabbed it and looked around the offering for some flint. She instead found two rocks that looked promising and sat down to starting fire on her torch.

This was no easy task. Flint was a lot easier to work with and she had become so good at creating a fire with it, it seemed like second nature to her. She attempted to strike the rocks together till her fingers were blistered. She sighed and rested her hands on the ground. "Useless."

She stood up and looked around her home for the night. She saw a door just past the alter with a sculpture carved onto the outside. She stared at it in wonder.

It was of a man and a woman. The man was kneeling looking up at the woman, his face was in pain. He had animal ears and claws. Kagome stepped forward and saw fangs dripping from his open mouth. "Scary." She said. His hair was long and the tips of it lingered on the floor. He was naked, but luckily one leg was up and blocking anything that could be considered inappropriate. "Good, I wouldn't want the children to see it otherwise…"

The woman was actually more of an angel than a human. Her hair was floating around her; it was nearly as long as the man's. Her eyes were closed and her hands clasped in prayer. She was floating above him, her toes at a point. She was naked also, but her long hair covered anything scandalous. The artist must have been modest. But Kagome could not deny the amazing craftsmanship and details of the two. She was about to push the door when she noticed that the woman's long hair formed a handle level with Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome paused and stared at the sculpture on the door again. She felt sad for the man. It was almost like he was reaching out to the women, but he could not meet her. And the women seemed to be praying for him. "How sad," she said with a slight sniffle. "A demon and an angel, forever destined to be enemies. That is a forbidden love." She shook her head and grabbed the door with one hand, and pulled with less force than she had the first. It opened just as easily as she thought it might. She stepped inside and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Anyone in here?" she asked sarcastically. When the blackness around her started to take form her eyes widened. A large metal coffin was directly in front of her. On the wall past it was another sculpture carved into the stone. On the far left, was the man again; on the right was the woman. Their arms were reaching towards one another but a faceless man stood between them, stopping them from ever being together. This time, the woman's face showed agony. Kagome could see the stone tears that lay on her cheeks. It made Kagome's own tears well up in her eyes. The man's face seemed more angry than sad like the one on the door had.

"How awful!" Kagome cried.

"It was their own fault." A voice spoke.

Kagome's entire body froze. She looked in the direction the voice had spoken from and saw a man sitting against the large coffin on the floor just in front of her. He looked tired and worn out. As if he had been sitting there for days with out food or water.

"Who- who- who-" she stammered.

"I'm no one." He said gruffly. He attempted to stand but only succeed in cringing in pain and collapsing back into a seated position.

Kagome rushed over to him and knelt by his side. He turned his head away from her and growled. This is the time Kagome chose to notice the ears a top his head and his long silvery hair, and not to mention the fangs seeping out of his mouth.

"You're a demon!" she screeched, but didn't budge.

"I wish… maybe then I wouldn't be stuck here. Now leave me alone." He turned and looked her in the eye.

Her heart jumped. His eyes, they were amber. A brilliant color that shone brightly in the dim light that glimmered in through the open door. They may have been beautiful but she saw the sadness encrusted inside them. She lowered her lids and felt more tears begin to try and escape her eyes.

"What?" He yelled. "You're going to cry? Don't cry, wench! I hate it when women cry."

"I've… never seen a demon before." Kagome whispered.

"Feh, I told you, wench, I'm not a demon. I'm a half-demon." He looked up to try and break away from her gaze.

"I've never seen one of those either."

"Lucky you." He sneered. "Now leave me to my punishment."

She sat back and brought her knees up to her chest. She turned her gaze to the sculpture of the two lovers. Then looked back at him, then back to the man on the wall.

"Is that you?" she asked, motioning with her head to the sculpture.

"No."

"Yes it is." She said.

"I told you no, we-" he stopped in mid 'wench' and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Oh no…" Kagome leaned forward again. "Let me help you."

"I'm fine!" He growled.

"No, you are not fine!" She pulled him still and looked him straight in the eye. He froze and shut his mouth. "I cannot just leave you like this! I could never in my life leave anyone in pain to suffer!" She reached for her bag and pulled out her canteen. "Here." She shoved it in his face and looked away with a sour expression.

He blinked and took it from her gingerly. He twisted the top off and took one big gulp. He stared at her in disbelief.

"But I'm a half-demon?" He said.

"So?" She didn't move her head but looked at him with her eyes.

"I'm neither human, nor demon…" he seemed sad.

Kagome sighed and turned to look at him with soft eyes. She stared at him for a moment, trying to think of a way to combine her thoughts. "To leave anyone who needs my help is not something that I can do. How can you classify yourself as unworthy?"

He turned away and pushed her back some. "You talk like her as well as look like her."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

He looked up at the sculpture of the woman.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked again.

He looked at her and furrowed his brow. "None of your business wench."

"Fine then!" She huffed. Kagome stood up and crossed her arms. "I didn't mean to intrude but you don't have to call me wench!"

"Then don't act like one!" He yelled. He slowly started to stand and leaned his hand against the coffin to keep steady.

Kagome looked at the coffin, "Whose grave?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He asked.

"Cause this is my land and I want to know whose buried here!" She stomped her foot.

His eyes widened. How long has it been since he stepped outside this room? Did the Kamina's no longer own the land? "What's your name?" He asked.

She huffed. "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

He pursed his lips and grunted. "Inu…" he was inaudible.

"What?" Kagome smiled.

"Inuya…" he mumbled the last part.

"What was it?" she nearly giggled.

"INUYASHA!" He yelled. He looked away in anger.

"Well, Inuyasha, My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." She bowed politely.

"Yeah, whatever." Her name was not Kamina…

She still smiled. "Why are you in a place like this anyways?"

"None of your business!"

"Okay, okay," she put her hands up to hold off any verbal comments he might throw at her. "I understand, you don't want to talk about it. Well I can't let you stay here. You can come back to our house, there's plenty of room and lots of food."

"No thanks."

"Well you have no say in the matter." Kagome walked forward and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, but was too weak from hunger and pain to pull away. She tugged him towards the door and he started to panic. "Stupid, wench! Only one person can let me out of this room or I'll die!" Kagome ignored him and continued to pull him towards the door. He cringed and closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

But nothing ever came. Kagome walked through the doorway, clasping his hand, and Inuyasha followed, without feeling so much as the wind rustle by. He stared at the back of her head as she dragged him along towards the main door.

Who was this girl? Did she just break his curse? The verdict he endured for loving the forbidden? The only one that could free him is…

He looked back and stared at the door to his cell. His eyes widened as he trained his gaze on the angel carved into the stone. He could never forget that face, those lips, and those eyes. They were forever carved into his memory just as they were carved into that stone. He turned back to Kagome, who turned around and smiled at him as she stepped past the main door and yanked him through.

"They're an identical match." He muttered, in near disbelief.

"Come on, Inuyasha." She released his hand and started to walk off towards the forest. He felt his body pull towards her. Like some invisible field was forcing him to follow.

'No,' he thought. 'I'll just stay put right here. I must endure my punishment.'

She was about to enter the forest, perhaps ten yards ahead, when he felt this sickening pain in his right arm. He cringed and stared down at it. Blue sparks were licking at his skin, tearing away at his red haori. His eyes shot wide open. That's what happened when he tried to escape the door the first time. He looked up and saw that Kagome was no longer in site.

The pain was starting to become unbearable. He took a step forward and it lessened slightly. He took two steps forward and it lessened still. He trotted a few feet and the pain was now a dull throb. He ran to the edge of the forest and found the pain was completely gone and that no wound remained on his skin.

"Are you coming?" Kagome asked a few feet in front of him. He laid his gaze upon her and saw her flinch slightly. She looked away and motioned with her hand for him to follow her. "It's only about a 20 minute walk from here."

"I guess…" he said rubbing his right arm, "I have no choice but to follow."

A/N: Please Review.


	2. Regretful Past

Ch

Ch. 2

Regretful Past

_As the sun sets, the moon rises- and as the moon sets the sun rises. The never ending cycle of the two trapped lovers torments their pure souls. And only on the special occasions where the moon can meet the sun do the lovers finally overcome their doom. _

"I swore it was a left at that tree…" Kagome said for at least the third time. They had been walking for nearly an hour now and were obviously getting no where. Inuyasha's patience was running thin, but he kept his mouth shut and only glared at her when she dared to look at him.

Kagome sighed in frustration and knelt down, balancing her body on her heels. "I've never gotten lost before…" she whispered to herself. But Inuyasha's ear perked up at her soft voice. "It's almost like the forest is running circles around me."

And that was when Inuyasha finally realized what had been going on. It was HIS forest after all. It must have missed him. "That is because it is running circles around you, wench." He said so casually that Kagome didn't even notice what he had called her.

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head and stared at the dirt ground before her. She grabbed a tiny twig and started to trace lines in the dirt. She was writing her name. Inuyasha watched her in silence, unable to believe that this seemingly simple farm girl could actually write. He thought only nobles could manage such teaching.

She turned her head to him with a slight smile on her lips. "How do you spell your name? Do you use Kanji?" She asked very politely.

Inuyasha was in total and complete shock. He knelt down beside her and held his hand out, signaling her to hand him her twig. She narrowed her eyes at him, but set the twig in his outstretched hand.

"My name is spelt with a language that no human has ever seen, or should ever see." He started to write in the dirt. "So I will show you the form you should understand."

She watched with mild amusement as he wrote his own name below hers. "Dog, night, demon?" she questioned when he finished. "It suits you." She stood up and stretched her arms over her head and yawned.

He threw the twig down and looked up at the sky past the branches of leaves. The sun was setting, but there was something that felt odd to him. He turned to Kagome, who was collecting tiny twigs and large branches into a bundle. "What is today?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that there will be no moon tonight so we better set up camp before the sun sets completely."

Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped pounding in his chest. He had just met this girl, and she was about to learn his half-breed secret? No. He watched her as thoughts raced in his head. She was making a pile of the branches in an area where there was only dirt. She took two rocks that were nearby and started to scratch them together over some dried leaves she had also collected. She took a deep breath and almost instantly she achieved a spark and started to blow the embers around to spread the fire. Kagome's eyes opened wide with shock at her own ability.

Again Inuyasha was in complete awe. Most humans couldn't light a fire that fast, let alone know how to light it all together!

"Listen, wench," he started, making Kagome look up and glare at him. "I don't want to be here anyways…" as if he decided in mid-sentence that he didn't want to tell her that he was leaving he shrugged his shoulders and started walking back towards his tomb.

"Whatever, not like I care anyways…" Kagome sighed helplessly. He heart sank and she felt sad suddenly. "I don't care what he does." Then she started to remember the other children living in the house, and how they had wanted to play in the tomb.

She stood up and looked around the tiny clearing she was in. Fear was something that she had not expected to experience. She was lost in the middle of the forest, with no food or water… (Inuyasha had drank all her water and she lost her food somewhere in the forest) and she was all alone. She tried to keep her composure, but the sun was set now and the only light was the eerie flickering light from her fire. She knelt down and hugged her knees to her chest.

Flashes from her past started to play through her mind. Things that she never wanted to remember.

A little girl, all alone with long black hair.

The wind, a cold harsh breeze. Kagome involuntarily shivered at her memory.

The squeak of something walking.

The tainted laugh of a demon. Kagome covered her ears with her hands as she attempted not to remember her painful past. Tears started to stream down her cheeks and fell lightly onto the dirt floor. She whimpered uncontrollably as she attempted to fight back her own demons. They had always haunted her, never giving her any peace. Although they always seemed to show up at the time she was the must vulnerable she never gave in to their demands.

Inuyasha watched from the shadows with a sore expression. She was obviously in pain, and yet he could tell she was still keeping her mind focused. Something was trying to control her, some demon. A curse, perhaps. He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. Black hair cascaded forward, falling down and around his shoulders. How he hated his weak heart. He looked up at her but kept his head downcast. He knew that things would never be the same for him again. The connection he felt with this simple farm girl was growing and he could no longer deny it.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked forward, making sure not to look at her. Kagome raised her head, her eyes red and puffy, and looked at the strange man in front of her. She screamed.

"God dammit, Woman!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran forward to grab her shoulders. Kagome tried to run away but he caught her arm and pulled her to him. She was still screaming, and wailing. Tears were rolling down her face, falling onto Inuyasha's arms. She struggled, pulling and twisting her arms to try and break free of his hold.

"Let me go!" she cried, her voice sounded strong and forceful, but her face was contorted in pain and fear.

"It's me, Inuyasha!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. "I'm a half-demon remember? I turn human on the empty night!" He was now yelling as loud as he could.

Kagome stopped screaming and paused momentarily to completely absorb the information that had just been given to her. She looked up at him with relief before she slumped into his arms. "Don't scare me like that, Inuyasha. I thought you were going to kill me. You looked like…"

Inuyasha released her shoulders and she fell slowly onto the ground. He knelt down and stared into her eyes. She looked back up at him, her lip slightly quivering. Her hair was a mess, it was falling into her eyes and in the back there was a large knot. Inuyasha reached his hand forward, Kagome flinched slightly at seeing him move, but kept eye contact. He brushed her hair out of her face and slid his hand down her cheek gently, until he held her chin firmly in his palm. A light red blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks.

"You should never let your past haunt you like I let mine haunt me." He said sweetly, making Kagome's heart beat fast. He released her chin and stood up. "I can't leave your side." He said, taking a sideways glance at her. "The God's forbid it."

Kagome pushed herself up and sat on her knees. "What do you mean?"

"My past haunts me everyday, and just when I thought it was finally leaving me to suffer alone, the God's throw you in my face." He turned abruptly and stared at her defiantly. Kagome was shocked. He had just been so sweet only moments ago, and now he was blaming her for his misfortunes.

Kagome's brows furrowed and she stood up with her fists clenched at her side. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes again but she held them in. "It isn't like I chose to find you, jerk!" she turned on her heel and stomped away from him, in the direction of the house, she hoped.

Inuyasha skipped past her and stopped her with a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at him with malice. "Listen! I told you I can't leave you!" he growled and would have stuck out his fangs if he hadn't been in his human form.

"Leave me alone! You aren't making any sense!" tears dripped down her cheeks and she shoved his arm away. Inuyasha looked shocked and hurt suddenly. But he quickly gained his composure and he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a tree. Kagome squealed in surprise but did not feel threatened. She was shocked to feel somewhat calm around this obvious violence. Before she had another second to decipher her feelings for the half-demon he interrupted.

"Listen, wench! How are you related to Kikyo?! That can be the only reason I am no longer trapped in that fucking tomb! Tell me!" he shook her, making Kagome grunt from the pain. "Tell me, right now wench." He continued shaking her.

Kagome had enough. She drew her arm back, and punched Inuyasha square in the nose, knocking him back onto his butt in surprise. He held his nose and a tiny amount of blood dribbled through his fingers, he stared at Kagome with wide eyes. She was huffing and puffing, rubbing her knuckles in pain.

"I told you to let me go," She stated calmly. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

That was true, Inuyasha thought.

Kagome sighed and turned her back to him. How could one person infuriate her so much? She grinded her teeth as she thought about his stupidity. She plopped herself down next to the fire and wrapped her worn out cloak around her frail body. The night chill was getting to her; she hoped that she would be able to sleep some-what peacefully.

"Hey," Inuyasha said at almost a whisper. He scooted next to her with a solemn expression. He grabbed a small twig that was nearby and poked the fire to keep it going.

Kagome didn't answer, but she did nod her head to let him know she had heard him. She also didn't move away, telling him that he was okay to sit next to her.

"You punch like…" He was about to say 'like a girl' but he didn't want to get punched again so he stopped mid-sentence and chose to stare at the fire. It flickered and danced, casting shadows that looked to be moving on their own.

They both sat there in silence, mostly because Kagome knew what he was going to say and was trying desperately to not explode in anger again. She did have to give him some credit though, right? He didn't actually say it…

She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. She was freezing, even the fire wasn't warming her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried desperately to think of the day sun warming her skin, to try and trick her body into thinking it wasn't cold but actually warm. It wasn't working and she let out an involuntary shiver.

Inuyasha looked at her, curiously. The light from the fire licked her skin, making it glow almost golden. He noticed her shiver and turned his head away. Women: always such a pain.

Kagome had felt his eyes on her and her heart couldn't help but beat a little faster. He was a handsome man after all, anyone would get flustered under his gaze. She would never tell him though, she could tell his ego was already big enough.

Suddenly Kagome felt something being wrapped around her shoulders and she was instantly warm. She looked down around her and saw red fabric. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing with only his white undershirt wrapped around his abdomen. He crossed his arms and stole a glance at her. "If you catch a cold, I'll more than likely have to carry you home."

He said it rudely but he looked at her somewhat kindly and so Kagome chose not to respond at all. One of those, if you have nothing nice to say…

He sat back down, drawing Kagome out of her thoughts. He was several paces behind her, his back leaning on a tree. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his chest. It was now that Kagome finally noticed the sword he carried. He had removed it from his side so he could rest. It was leaning gently on his left shoulder, almost like an omenness barrier between him and any danger.

It was dirty looking. The handle was torn and the leather that was wrapped around it was coming undone. She pictured the sword having been used thousands of years ago to fight angels in some epic battle. He was a demon after all. He opened one eye and stared at her a moment. Possibly expecting her to say something.

Kagome could only stare at the single black orb as it dove deep into her soul. She wondered if it was just him that affected her like that or if all demons had that power. Then she remembered that he was not a demon tonight.

He closed it. "What wench? Don't worry I won't attack you in your sleep. Nothing will attack you in your sleep."

Kagome frowned. She turned her attention back to the fire. It was dying slightly, the brisk breeze was slowly blowing the embers cold. She sighed inwardly. She looked behind her again and saw Inuyasha breathing steadily, almost as if he were sleeping. She doubted that he really was, he was probably watching her with some sort of sense.

She slid down onto her side. She hiked up the haori that he had wrapped around her so she could rest her head on that instead of dirt. It covered her face, and she liked it that way. If something were to come by perhaps is would merely pass over her.

She closed her eyes and felt on odd sense of peace with Inuyasha sitting behind her. She always had an odd sense of things that were around her, especially when she was just near sleep. She felt the trees and bushes. She knew there was a rabbit on the other side of the fire hiding in a tiny bush trying to meld into nothingness. She could feel Inuyasha's own aura moving and spreading out into the tiny area they inhabited. She felt it wrap around her and engulf her.

Was it real or just her imagination? She never told anyone else of her 'feelings'. She used to be frightened by them when she was younger, it wasn't until she moved into the mansion with her mother did she actually embrace them and try to expand on them.

She imagined Inuyasha's aura to be red. Or perhaps she _felt_ it was red. She felt her own aura to be pink. She pushed against his aura with her own, to see if he would react, to see if the feelings were real or not. Instead she felt him meld into hers and intertwine into it. Her heart started beating rapidly, and her breathing was catching in her throat.

She had pushed her own aura against others before, and they either pushed her back, or retreated. He was… washing through hers. She felt the red touch her skin, and she shivered. Was he aware of what he was doing? Or was she just making things up?

She attempted to gain some control and pushed her own aura through his, she glided gracefully through his strong, secure redness. She reached his body, and decided to glide her aura against his skin like he had done to her. She did so slowly, gingerly. She was afraid to feel him against her own aura.

He shivered.

Her heart stopped for a moment in her chest. He could actually feel her? Or perhaps he was just cold, he had given her his jacket, so to speak.

"Stop it." He said abruptly, startling Kagome. She sat up quickly and whirled around to look at him, but she made sure to keep her aura tightly against him. He was staring at her with a pained expression. She felt his aura around her still, too.

"Stop what?" she asked. Needing desperately for him to tell her that he could feel the pink around him. He sneered and pushed his aura tighter around her, causing her a feeling of… breathlessness? She wasn't sure. She felt taken and trapped. Captured?

She gasped for air suddenly, she hadn't even realized she wasn't breathing. She opened eyes she hadn't known were closed and saw Inuyasha's face in front of her, his brows were drawn in and his lips were frowning. Was he worried?

His hands were on her shoulders, and his aura was still swimming inside her. She became angry suddenly. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? He should just leave her alone. She glared and forced her essence to dive into his being, making sure to tickle his skin as she entered into his very soul.

He gasped and stared with wide eyes into her brown orbs. How had she broken his barrier? He tried to push her aura out of his soul but his stubbornness only made her fight harder. She sat up slightly on her knees until she was directly face to face with him. She gently set a hand on his chest and grabbed a fistful of his shirt tightly. She pulled him close until they were resting opposite shoulders on one another. Their faces parallel, their breath tickling each other's ears.

"What is this?" Kagome whispered as her eyes started to glaze over.

"It's a connection." Inuyasha whispered with a monotone voice. His eyes had been glassy from the moment Kagome's hand had touched his chest. "Hold on tight…" he advised. "You are about to see something that no-one else has seen."

"What is going to happen?" She was going to panic. She felt something pulling her down, down to somewhere she didn't want to go. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. He gently rested his palms on her back and placed his head on her shoulder.

"You must be calm or this will hurt…" He wasn't the same anymore. He was just a voice verbalizing thoughts.

"No…" Kagome tried to whimper but found all feeling had left her voice.

"I'm about to meld to your soul, and you are about to meld into mine." He squeezed her, almost as if he were fighting something back. The voice that was coming out of his mouth was not his own.

"Why…" Kagome was sure she would have cried if she could.

"Because when two spirits can wash into one another instead of push against themselves, the Gods take over and force the two to become connected. I am one such God, speaking to you through your friend. " He grunted suddenly.

Kagome felt nauseous. The world around her was spinning, darkness engulfed her. She felt wind rushing past, as if she were falling at an alarming speed. She tried to scream for Inuyasha but when she opened her mouth the air rushing by stole her breath.

"Open your eyes." She heard an unfamiliar voice call out to her.

She shook her head.

"Open your eyes now, idiot." The voice changed and she recognized it as Inuyasha. She obliged and held her breath as she shot her lids open. The rushing air stopped, but there was nothing around. She could feel Inuyasha still holding on to her tightly. But she saw nothing.

"I don't see…" she started but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Quiet now." He let her go and she noticed that she could see him perfectly, despite the obvious lack of light. He looked at her as he stood with a stern expression. She stood up as well and looked around a little bit more. Darkness stretched on and on as far as she could strain to see.

"Where-"

"Hell." Inuyasha interrupted her again. A large gong sound rang from behind the two and they spun around, Inuyasha running in front of Kagome and drawing his sword. It was rusty and worn out, useless. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He was still human, even here. Kagome stared in awe.

A roar was heard, but nothing could be seen. Kagome backed up, from the sound and Inuyasha. She was shaking her head in disbelief, unable to comprehend this bent reality.

Something grasped her and she was able to scream just before it covered her mouth with a slimy hand. Inuyasha turned around and growled.

"Let her go!" He yelled.

"No…" a hiss floated past Kagome's ears. She felt a slender tongue lick her cheek. She cringed in disgust and struggled in the demon's grip.

"Let—" she struggled harder. "me—" She jabbed her elbows into its chest and felt the grip loosen. "GO!" She spun around to merely push it off, but a bright pink light erupted from her palms and covered him completely. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as soon as she saw the light, but held her hands up still. He was screaming in pain as the power seared his flesh like electricity.

It fell to the ground and Kagome pulled her hands back and took an apprehensive step back. She was panting heavily, sweat was dripping down her forehead. Inuyasha ran forward and stood beside her.

They both stared at the ground at the pile of ashes of the snake demon. Kagome gasped and turned to look at Inuyasha, who returned her look with a little bit of fear behind his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked.

She looked down at her hands. "I don't even know."

"My child," a loud calming voice rang out from high above the two. They both looked up and saw a soothing yellow light emanating, calming both of them. A shadowing figure was in the center of the light, arms stretched out towards the half-demon and the human girl.

Kagome absently reached towards Inuyasha and clasped his hand in both of hers. She was shaking and more sweat was dripping down her forehead and trickling down her neck. He was enticed by the site, but quickly gained his composure and swallowed such thoughts out of his mind. He gently squeezed her hand and said, "It is a God, they will not harm us, do not be frightened, Kagome."

He said her name, startling her.

"He is correct my child," the figure remained floating over head, like a warm sunlight just starting to peek around a cloud. "I have been sent by an ancestor of the girl to connect the two souls who can dance in each other's light."

Inuyasha released Kagome's hand and stepped back. "No, I refuse!"

"You don't have a choice blasphemer, you have broken too many divine rules already. The choice lies in the girl's heart, only she knows her soul mate." The voice seemed to subdue the over-tempered Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped forward and folded her hands in prayer. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect to the divine entity. "Please tell me why."

"You are the future my child." The light quivered. "This is a government-less land. It is secluded from the rest of the world, and so the God's have decided to remove it. But we are not cruel, we do not wish to destroy the lives that inhabit this retched land. We want to restore it all, and return all to peace."

Kagome could feel a weight start to press down on her shoulders. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her hands reaching out and catching herself. Blood suddenly splattered from her right side, just below her rib cage. Kagome screamed in pain as a piece of bone floated up towards the figure. Kagome clenched her side and tears of pain streaked down her cheeks.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran forward and knelt beside her.

She looked up at Inuyasha and removed her hand from her side and stared at the blood soaked shirt in shock. She moved the hole that had been created from the bone around and found that there was no wound left. She returned her gaze to Inuyasha.

He was now on his knees and was holding his jaw in pain. Blood dribbled down his cheek and fell in large clops on the ground. He pulsated and his hair started to illuminated a silver tint. He sat up and opened his eyes wide and they glimmered golden. Kagome almost screamed in shock but chose to cover her mouth with her hands instead.

"And now, these pieces of your bodies will bind you two together until the time can tell if what the ancestor says it true. Your rib, my child, and the demon's fang."

Kagome watched in horror as she saw her bone split into several pieces and blood stain a few splinters. It was formed into a necklace. It glowed golden and zoomed down towards Inuyasha. He stood and tried to block the balls of light from getting any closer. They easily swiveled around his flailing arms and connected around his neck. He grabbed them and tried desperately to pull them apart. He was unsuccessful and released the necklace just as it stopped glowing and floated gently onto his collar-bone where it rested, revealing the purple and white bones that ordained it. Kagome gazed in awe at the brilliant jewelry that her body was made of.

"My child, please hold your palms out." Kagome looked up and did as she was told. A similar gold light floated down and rested gently in her hands. The light faded to reveal a fang tied onto a leather strand. A necklace. Before Kagome even had a second thought she grabbed either side of the leather and laced it around her neck and tied it behind her hair. She looked down, the leather was long enough that the fang rested just between her breasts. It was warm on her skin… She reached back to see if she could remove it but found that the knot she had made was gone.

She looked to Inuyasha who growled at the entity, revealing only one fang in his mouth.

"Calm down, half-breed, your fang will grow back." The shadow spoke.

"Ass hole" Inuyasha muttered. He turned away and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called after him, she grabbed his arm and froze.

The touch electrified and tingled her. A shock ran through her spine. Visions suddenly danced in her mind. People were walking the streets of a town, laughing. The filth and garbage were gone. The sun was shining brightly illuminating everything.

The scene changed. There were extravagant dresses, men in suits with tails. She saw people with pointed ears and fangs… demons. They were dancing along side humans in peace. It was a site that made Kagome start to cry for joy. To imagine happiness between people like this. She knew demons existed, but they were so frowned upon that the few that were seen were killed in fear.

A swirl of light and everything changed again. She saw the back of a woman with long black hair in a golden gown that had pearls encrusted into nearly every inch. The most beautiful thing about the girl was the magnificent blue wings that stretched out from her back. The girl turned slightly and Kagome tried to see her face but…


	3. I Adore You

Ch.3

I Adore You

_Tranquility. Peace. Love. The only things he ever wanted were the things he had always been denied. A life of slavery, a life of loneliness were the only things the God's allowed until one fair Angel broke away and attempted to save his retched soul._

"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha shook her gently. Kagome started to stir and fluttered her eyes open to meet the golden orbs of the half-demon. He was leaning over her with his hands on her shoulders. A white and purple necklace hung tenderly from his neck. Her eyes widened. She reached up and felt the fang that rested calmly on her chest.

He followed her hand with his eyes and blushed when he noticed her place it between her two breasts. He became flustered and looked away quickly. He sat up and made sure not to make any eye contact with the girl.

"Come on, I'm starving." He ordered.

She was startled by his harsh words, mostly because she had just been thinking some what sweet thoughts about his handsome eyes. "Sounds like a personal problem." She stated rudely.

"No, it's your problem wench, cause if you don't feed me, I'll just eat you!" He growled loudly and cracked his knuckles. Kagome rolled her eyes, she stood up and dusted off her butt and back, his red haori fell lightly onto the ground, startling both her and Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed remembering his some-what kind words last night before their strange ordeal. She leaned over and picked up the red cloth. She traced it tenderly with her index finger. "So it was real?" She asked, looking up and eyeing him wearily.

He looked at her quickly, staring into her brown, glimmering eyes. His heart started to race and he moved his hand towards his necklace absent-mindedly. His fingertip touched it and he retracted his hand immediately. "Feh, of course, idiot." He mentally kicked himself for being so rude. They were connected now after all, whether he wanted to be or not.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it!" She threw his jacket at him and stormed off, finally realizing where she was in the forest since the light of the rising sun illuminated every tree, branch, and leaf. He was about to retort with another rude comment but instead watched her trot off. He noticed the slender sway of her thighs and the way the breeze played with her raven locks.

He shook his head and growled at his own idiotic thoughts. _She will never love a half-breed so rid yourself of this stupid ideas!_ He put his coat on and started to feel the tickle of electricity at his back, she must have been walking faster than he thought. He wasted no time in making sure the fire was out and following the fuming girl through his forest.

Kagome wasted no time in running as soon as she knew she was out of Inuyasha's line of site. She wanted to lose him in the field up ahead, hide in the grass and watch him peer around, never able to find her. It was a childish joke, but it would be funny.

As soon as she exited the forest into the tiny clearing a brisk and warm wind struck her face. She looked up as she ran, towards the center of the field, and saw the colorful sunrise stretch out for miles and miles. She stared in awe and came to a stop slowly. The world was magnificent. She heard a bird chirp behind her and quickly fell gracefully onto her stomach, melding into the ground.

"Kagome!" He yelled after the trees ended and he only saw tall grass stretch out before him. The day was like all the days he used to remember. He loved _his_ forest, it always treated him so kindly. It sheltered him at night, and let him see the sky during the day. He smiled slightly and gently put a clawed hand on the trunk of the tree beside him.

The breeze gently swayed his hair back and he smelt something gentle float past his nose.

"Kagome…" he whispered. He could not deny that her scent was, in fact, beautiful. He had smelt her just before she had opened the door to his tomb. He was excited to finally see someone after 50 years of being trapped. _Or was it more?_ He shook his thoughts out of his mind and stepped into the field.

_Is she hiding?_ he thought to himself. A crocked smile spread across his lips. _Oh so you want to play, do you? Well let's play a little game of cat and mouse… or perhaps demon and human._

He slumped to the ground and licked the air with his tongue. He could taste her scent. He took a deep breath and let her scent sweep inside his lungs and around his nostrils. His heart started to beat fast and he could feel some type of instinct start to take over. Kagome was female, after all. And Inuyasha was male. He controlled himself and stood.

"Come out, Kagome, you know I'm a demon, a dog demon in fact, I can smell you." He pointed at her hiding spot and started to walk towards it. She stood up, right where he knew she was. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"No fun!" She said, but turned and ran, deeper into the field.

"Hey, get back here, wench!" He yelled, but smiled still and took off after her. It was a game, he knew it. She was laughing, finally comfortable in his presence. He threw all caution to the wind and forgot about his past, his future and what his heritage was.

Kagome no longer worried about her duties to the mansion. She forgot about the future her mother kept planning for her, a future they only spoke of in private, and even then hardly discussed. It was something that jabbed a hole in her heart. But that was not of her concern now. She only felt the dirt beneath her bear feet and heard the yelling of the man behind her. He was a man after all, and now, that was all that mattered to Kagome.

She knew she could not out run him, but it was still fun to let the air rush past her hair. She turned just in time for him to wrap his arms around her shoulders and throw her to the ground. She landed firmly, but gently, laughing the entire time.

Why was this man, whom she had just met, making her so happy? They were both breathing hard, their breath tickled each other's noses. Kagome stopped laughing and her smile slowly faded as she stared into his hard amber eyes. Inuyasha's smile also faded as he was captivated in her brown orbs.

"Your eyes almost shine." Kagome said without thinking, breaking the slightly intimate situation. Inuyasha shook his head and pushed away from the girl, sitting with his legs crossed a few feet away.

_Stupid, _he said to himself as he looked at her with pursed lips. Kagome had turned her attention away from him, smelling some flower nearby. He watched as her delicate fingers traced the stem of the flower, her nose poked out and sniffed in the aroma of the wild plant. That caused her to stretch out her neck, revealing its brilliant tan glimmer in the still rising sun.

Inuyasha swallowed hard and looked away from her. _I cannot be thinking these thoughts! Blasphemy!_ he thought.

Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome was having her own trouble diverting her gaze from the half-demon. She had seen him staring at her, at her body to be more exact. The realization had caused her heart to pound hard, she could feel the vibrations in her chest. The vibrations made the wheels in her mind turn and she twirled around to face Inuyasha. He was staring at her again, he quickly looked away and pretended to be interested in an ugly weed near his toes.

Kagome held back a giggle and instead focused on her question. "Inuyasha?" she asked with a hint of honey in her voice. He looked at her but quickly looked away as if flustered.

"What, wench?" He said whilst picking the weed. It was a daffodil, not yet in season so there were no white seeds hanging on for dear life.

Kagome sighed in lost hope but sat down in front of him. She watched as a light breeze tickled the ends of his silver locks. Her eyes were drawn up to his furry ears and another question started to pester the back of her mind. She blinked quickly and opened her mouth to ask him…

"Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked, but not rudely, almost as if he were depressed. Kagome closed her mouth and titled her head to the side. "What is so interesting about me?" he peaked up at her and quickly looked away again.

"If we are going to play that game, then why do you keep looking away from me?" She crawled forward until she was directly in front of him. "Look into my eyes, Inuyasha."

He turned and did as she asked, before his ego could bully him out of it. They were both captivated by the other, completely at a lose for words. Inuyasha reached up with his right hand, with the flower, and gently tucked it behind Kagome's left ear, pulling her hair back as well. His touch, once again, made her flesh jump. A bright red blush seared her cheeks.

Inuyasha noticed the color change and smirked.

Kagome remembered her first question.

"Hey Inuyasha, what is it like being a demon?" she sat back some, crossed her legs and grabbed her ankles with her hands.

He wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm not a demon-"

"Half-demon, sorry." She said, waving her hands with a bright smile on her face. "I mean, what kind of powers do you have?"

It was a question that he had never been asked before, but her curiosity brought some needed warmth to his heart. "Well for one," he pointed behind her. "Do you see that bird in that tree over there?"

Kagome turned around and squinted, but all she saw was the grass of the field. She turned back and shrugged, "No."

"Well, I can." Inuyasha said. "I can see much farther than you puny human's can." He winked, trying to signal to her he was just playing. Her smile widened and she leaned forward again.

"Anything else?" she asked with interest. Inuyasha pointed to his ears.

"I can hear better than you, too." He said and looked at her, trying not to blush at her wide smile.

"Like, what can you hear?" Kagome was absorbed in his super-human ability.

"Well, I can hear your heart beat." He pointed to his own chest, as to not point to hers.

Kagome's own heart started to beat faster. Inuyasha must have heard it because he raised an eyebrow. Kagome giggled and let herself fall onto her back. She stared up at the blue, blue sky. She felt a puff of air rush past her on the left and turned her head to see Inuyasha laying beside her with his arms behind his head.

"What else?" she asked.

"My nose." He stated. "That is the most important. I am a dog-demon after all. I can tell any one person from any other person. I can tell whose lying and whose telling the truth."

Kagome propped herself on her elbow and leaned over Inuyasha slightly. "What do I smell like?" she asked. He leaned forward, and gently sniffed her neck, just below her ear. His breath tickled her and made her heart beat fast again.

"Silly girl, calm down." He said with a smile as he pulled away from her. Kagome grabbed her chest and took a deep breath. She looked up at him, waiting for his answer. He turned away from her and stared at the ground. He saw the flower that he had placed behind her ear was now on the ground, fallen from when she had plopped onto her back. He picked it up and turned to her. He heard her heart beat fast as he made eye contact. He smirked.

"Stop that!" She joked as she held her chest with both hands trying to calm her beating heart. Inuyasha shook his head and let out a laugh. It was beautiful and Kagome found that she was blushing.

"You smell like gentleness and hard work." He said while he tucked the flower behind her ear again. "Don't lose it this time." He winked.

Kagome stood up, too flustered to be near him any longer. She turned her back to him and took deep breaths.

Inuyasha could still hear her heart pounding loudly in her chest. He stood up and stretched his hands behind his head. The sun was done rising and the blues and reds of sunrise were gone. He looked to Kagome, who had turned back around and was smiling at him.

"I'm ready to go back, now." She said.

"Not yet, let me show you something in the forest. I bet you've never seen it, no matter how many times you've explored." He reached forward and grabbed her hand. He wasn't ready to be around any one else. He just wanted to be alone with her, perhaps forget who he was and his heritage, if only for a few minutes. Her smile made him happier than he ever remembers being, even when he had been with…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome grunted as he dragged her along faster than she could run. They were rushing past trees and bushes now. He stopped and turned to her. She grabbed, with her arm that was free, her upper arm and cringed in pain.

"What happened?" he wondered as he moved forward and looked at her arm.

"A branch cut me…" she moved her hand away to reveal a sliver of a cut about two inches long on her upper arm. There was some blood that started to trickle down her fair skin.

Inuyasha did what his mother had taught him to do when you had a thin cut like that. He knew it stung and wanted to relieve her discomfort as soon as possible. He grabbed her lower arm and gently licked the blood away from her upper arm. Kagome was so shocked she was only able to stare at him while he did it. His warm breath made goose bumps trail up her arm.

As soon as he had started it was over and he placed a clawed hand over her injury. "That will help the sting go away," he said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand. And he noticed Kagome's quick breathing and her pounding heart. He saw the little goose bumps that were on her arm. He released her and stepped away, quickly.

"I'm sorry," He said immediately. "I didn't mean-"

"It's okay." Kagome said, finally regaining some composure. "You just startled me is all. But you are right, the stinging is gone." She paused for a second and caught his gaze in her own. "Thank you."

He blushed and turned away, "Feh…"

"Show me this place another time…" She said, turning away and walking back in the direction they had come. "You aren't leaving any time soon anyways, right?" She looked back at him, but kept walking.

Inuyasha was following her and looked up from the ground to meet her gaze. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"Then maybe tonight you can-"

"Yes, the moonlight makes it prettier anyways…" he said, walking a little faster to keep pace with the farm girl.

"Good. Besides, I want you to meet my mother…" Kagome grabbed his hand in hers and looked at him to see the red blush that crept up on his cheeks. She smiled, and blushed as well.


	4. Change of Plans

Ch.4

Change of Plans

_In a world filled with pain and war there are always complications that arise to test the strength of the lovers' hearts. The lovers must rise above any circumstance to prove to the Gods they belong together. _

Kagome knew something was wrong the moment her eyes fell over the large mansion. She heard no laughter and saw no children. Her mother was waiting on the front porch with a thick frown on her face. Kagome raced forward, Inuyasha trailed apprehensively behind her. He could smell something was off, as well.

"Mother!" Kagome yelled as she bounded up the steps.

Her mother eyed Inuyasha, her expression remained unchanged. "Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Inuyasha; he was hiding in the temple." Kagome gestured toward him, more concerned for the moment about whatever was wrong _here_. Her mother hid a smile, as if her troubles were too much weight to have any joy at the moment.

Kagome frowned. Inuyasha stood protectively at her side. He could hear soft talking from inside the large house.

"Kagome… I'm sorry!" Her mother kept her voice low. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Kagome understood at once. "He came looking for you… I told him you were out and he insisted on staying. He says he can't wait for the agreed date…"

"NO!" Kagome yelled, backing away with three quick steps. Inuyasha's expression was hard and he held in the growl that was building in his throat. The people inside stirred at Kagome's yell.

"Please Kagome!" Her mother begged. "You know what he'll do if you don't go…" she spoke so softly the last words were barely audible.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha growled, grabbing Kagome's wrist. Her head wiped around and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a second, then restart.

"To ensure the safety of this orphanage…" Kagome tried to explain while fighting against the sobs that threatened to overtake her. "I was pledged to wed the noble who controls this land."

This time Inuyasha let his growl escape. "I won't allow it."

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. "No, I have to go…" she held in her tears and found what little courage she had for this and gulped her sobs down.

Inuyasha got closer and whispered harshly in her ear, "But I can't leave your side!" now he was panicked as well. "Every time I've tried I get shocked. It's this stupid necklace!" He tugged on the beads angrily.

Kagome's eyes were still for a moment while she tried to comprehend his words. They made some sense, somewhere in the back of her mind. She felt she could not bear to be parted from his side as well.

Her mother had heard his whisper. She eyed his necklace and then noticed Kagome's dangling gracefully around her neck.

Inuyasha's head shot up as several pairs of feet creaked on the wooden floor just behind the front door.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome's voice was weighed with anxiety. Inuyasha tried to hide his muted joy when she had used the term _we_ instead of _I_. Before he could reply, he made a rash decision based on his heightened sense of smell. Inuyasha darted faster than any human eye could see to hide behind the side of the house.

Kagome was startled, but just as she was about to call out when a figure stepped out from the shadows of the door way.

"Ah, Lovely Kagome, I see you've finally returned."

Her gaze slowly lifted. He was different than she remembered. Taller, leaner, and she had to admit, attractive. He was dressed in his informal street attire. She could only guess how many weeks of travel it had taken him to arrive; no wonder he insisted upon waiting for her to return.

"Lord Kouga," Kagome greeted with a slight curtsey. His resulting smile nearly made her want to vomit. It was strange, she had never really disliked Kouga, and she had never really liked him either. Her past experiences with the Lord had made him seem boring; uninteresting.

It was only now that his actions seemed to fully repel her. She felt butterflies bloom in her stomach as she thought about why that might be. She fought the urge to look around the side of the house.

"I know this is before our agreed date…" Kouga began politely. He walked forward and placed his hand on Kagome's waist. He pulled her forward slightly. Kagome avoided any eye contact.

Kouga's two goons were fidgeting uncomfortably in the doorway.

Kagome felt Kouga stiffen suddenly. She looked at his face to find it contorted in anger. He sniffed at her shoulder noisily. "What is this?" he asked. "A dog?"

As if he had been waiting for his queue and Kouga had just delivered the signaling line Inuyasha appeared just below the porch steps, a tiny smug smile on his face.

"Long time, no smell," Inuyasha greeted. While Kouga seemed lost, his expression full of surprise as he stared at Inuyasha, Kagome stole away and snuck inside the house. Her mother followed noiselessly.

"Oh, Mom!" Kagome breathed silently. She flung her arms around her mother's waist and the two women remained silent in each other's embrace.

"YOU!" Kouga yelled, jumping off the porch and landing next to Inuyasha, causing a small dent in the dirt. "I thought I smelt a mutt. What were you doing near MY Kagome?" Kouga's every breath was a growl.

Inuyasha flexed his knuckles. "YOUR Kagome? I was under the impression you were forcing her to do something she didn't want to do?"

The two began pacing; walking around in a circle just outside the front of the house. "HA! I can't imagine an angel like Kagome would even talk to a half-breed as smelly as you!" Kouga retorted, ending with a loud snarl.

"No way she'd go for anyone as stupid and ugly as you!" Inuyasha let a large growl finish his sentence. Both jumped to attack at the same time and met fists and claws flying, in mid-air.

Before either could do any real damage Kagome emerged from the house drying her tears. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, causing him to stagger in mid punch and receive Kouga's fist in the face. It knocked him back, his feet dragged on the dirt leaving skid lines, but he remained standing.

"Don't tell me you actually know this mutt?" Kouga spit at Inuyasha.

"Stop that Kouga! I thought you were more of a gentleman!" Kagome skipped down the porch steps to confront the two directly. Inuyasha tried not to notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry. "You can't fight like that in front of children! What a horrible example!"

Inuyasha and Kouga looked around for the first time at the small crowd of children that had emerged to watch their bickering. Kouga's head fell in dejection. Inuyasha simply marveled at all their enthusiastic faces; none held even an ounce of fear.

Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha, frowning.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "I was only defending you." He crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"Angelic Kagome," Kouga spoke up. He knelt down and took one of her hands in his. "Please forgive my behavior, I did not mean to dishonor you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Kagome, don't listen to this turd."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a dark look. Of course she wasn't going to let his flattery of her get him anywhere. Even Inuyasha's harsh behavior felt more sincere.

"Kouga, I hope you understand if I insist upon waiting till after my 18th birthday." Kagome laid her free hand on Kouga's and patted them gently. He looked up with puppy dog eyes. Somehow, she wished she could see Inuyasha –she shook the thought away before she became too distracted.

"I know, I know." Kouga muttered. "I'm just so lonely in the castle. I crave female companionship."

She was surprised, she was positive Kouga would not have remained chaste through the engagement. _Uhg_, she hated to think of it like that.

"Go find a whore or something then." Inuyasha muttered low enough for only Kouga and Kagome to hear, there was still children present.

Kagome wasn't sure why his words had made her feel as if _he_ were calling _her_ no better than a common whore. She glared at him, hurt smoldered in her eyes. Inuyasha was caught off guard and jumped slightly.

"Be quiet," Kouga hissed harshly at Inuyasha, and then returned to gaze at Kagome with a bright smile on his lips. "At least come visit the castle, take a look around… maybe you'll change your mind?"

_Not likely_, Kagome thought. "I'm not sure…" she gently pulled her hands free of Kouga's tight grasp and backed up toward Inuyasha slowly.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Kagome's mother exited the house lugging a large bag that was splitting at the seams from its load. Kagome recognized it at once.

Kouga's two goons quickly helped her lug the bag down and into the yard. She dusted her hands off on her skirt and looked up at Kagome with a sly smile.

Kouga stood up and smiled back. "See Lovely, even your mother thinks it a grand idea."

"I refuse to allow-" Inuyasha started.

"OH Kouga," Kagome's mother interrupted loudly. "You just have to take Kagome's new servant along." And she gestured, a little too noticeably, at Inuyasha.

There was a stunned silence for nearly half a second.

Then all hell broke loose.

Kouga shouted about half-breed's stinking up the palace.

Inuyasha shouted about NOT being anyone's servant.

Kagome shouted, refusing to go anywhere with anyone.

Souta shouted, just to shout, causing all the other children to join in.

Kagome stomped up to her mother and tore open the bag, all of her belongings that were the finest, the most delicate, cascaded onto the dirt.

"Mother!" Kagome yelled at the top of her voice. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha lost his voice at the sight of them. Kouga was silenced when Inuyasha's shouts had stopped.

Inuyasha found he was standing beside Kagome, before he had even decided to move. He looked down with furrowed brows.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was so low it wasn't even a whisper. She put her hand up as if to stop him.

The children were still shouting.

"SILENCE!" Kagome's mother's voice boomed louder than anything else. And there was a deafening absence of noise.

"I- I- I…" Kagome stammered through muted sobs. She was trying to hold back her panic around the children. Her mother put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly.

"You won't be alone," she breathed and glanced at Inuyasha who was still staring at Kagome with worry plastered all over his face. Kagome followed her mother's gaze and met Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"I'll go with you." He spoke genuinely. Kagome shook her head, fear playing through her eyes. "I will," Inuyasha continued, he gently set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tenderly. _I want to go with you_, he thought. _Even if I had the choice, I would go._

"I suppose it's better than her wandering around alone." Kouga shrugged. "I'm busy during the days with business most of the time."

Kagome's and Inuyasha's gaze remained locked. It was as though they were having a private conversation. Inuyasha dropped his arm to his side and smirked. Kagome couldn't help but let the corner of her lip pull up. She was beginning to really love that smirk.

She took a deep breath and brushed some dry tears away with the back of her hand. "Okay." She looked up. "But only if Inuyasha can go with me, and not as my servant."

"If that's the only way to get you to come…" Kouga trailed off, as if omitting what he really wanted to say.

"Yes." Kagome answered and smiled warmly at her golden eyed savior. _Maybe it won't be so bad_, she thought. "And also I believe breakfast for Inuyasha and myself would be nice." Kagome turned to look at her mother. "I'm starving."

"Of course, sweetheart! I nearly forgot! How rude of me," she dashed into the house.

Kagome began to walk inside; Kouga dashed ahead of her and entered the darkness before she was even to the first step. Kagome paused and turned when she didn't feel Inuyasha follow behind her. Her expression was pure and questioning. He was staring, unblinking, with his lips slightly parted.

Kouga's two goons quickly fixed the hole in Kagome's bag and the taller one threw it over his back and gave a nod. They trailed in walking past Kagome, smiling kindly at her. The taller one stopped, "It will be nice to have a female around, maybe it will mellow Kouga's mood out. He's been so stressed with official issues lately."

"Oh I see," was all Kagome could think of to say. He nodded politely again and followed in after the other goon. Kagome felt Inuyasha at her side immediately.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, his voice gruff. She looked up and couldn't help smile widely. Her smile lit up her entire face brightening her eyes and making her cheeks glow a faint red. Inuyasha felt honored to see such a smile.

"Of course I did," she replied, still gazing warmly into his amber eyes. "Now come on, you were complaining earlier about being hungry." She grabbed his wrist and gently dragged him after her. He followed, letting the warm tug from her hand draw him into the darkness.

"Thank you very much Ma'am," Kouga bowed his head politely at Kagome's mother, who returned the nod with a smile. Stomachs were full and plans were finalized. Kagome and Inuyasha would stay for seven days with Kouga. No less and no more.

"Take good care of my daughter," she replied, but she was looking at Inuyasha.

"Of course," both men spoke at the same time, resulting in a glaring match.

Kagome held back a giggle and gently hugged her mother. "Bye Mom."

"Take care dear," her mother held back her tears but her voice betrayed her.

"I'm afraid to say that I was in such a hurry that I didn't think to bring a stage couch. We ran here from the main village." Kouga seemed truly apologetic.

"Walk all the way to the village? That would take days!" Kagome said. Both Inuyasha and Kouga just shook their heads.

"I'll carry you," Kouga offered.

"Like hell you will," Inuyasha growled.

"What is a mutt like you going to do about it?" Kouga crouched slightly. They both gritted their teeth and flexed their muscles.

"Of course, Inuyasha will carry me." Kagome spoke, matter of fact, ending the fight abruptly. She was smiling, all hint of sadness gone. Inuyasha felt his own mood soar.

Kouga turned his back to the two, "Well we better get going then." He had trouble denying Kagome anything she wished, when he actually listened to her that is.

Inuyasha crouched down and glanced back at Kagome. His face was a mask. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear uncomfortably and walked slowly forward. Her cheeks were a bright red. She didn't even have to jump up because Inuyasha reached behind and lifted her effortlessly onto his back. He was so strong. He curled his hands around her legs just above her knees. She folded her arms around his neck.

Every touch was like an electric shock against their skin. Every breath sent tingles zooming down each one's spine.

"We'll bring her back in one week," Kouga called back before taking off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. His two goons yelled at him to slow down as they dashed after him, slower, but faster than a human pace.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. He tested Kagome's weight slightly. She was so light, she felt too breakable.

"I-I- I think so," she stammered as she stared after Kouga. Her breath tickled his ear. He felt like his heart was pounding so hard she could surely hear it.

"Hold on tight," He smirked, he leaned forward preparing to run. "This is gonna be fun!"

One moment they were motionless in a stagnant wind, and the next trees and bushes were whizzing by so quickly they were only a blur to Kagome. She felt adrenaline pulse through her veins. She clutched onto Inuyasha tighter burying her face in his neck. He jumped into the air, she felt the jolt as gravity seemed to disappear and they were weightless for a moment.

"Oh!" she gasped as Inuyasha landed gracefully back onto the path.

"Too much?" he asked, turning his head back slightly, but still running at full speed. She peaked up and blinked wildly against the wind. She shook her head, unable to find her voice. Inuyasha laughed. Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest.

_How amazing!_ She thought as she nuzzled into his neck again, gulping in his smell. It was woodsy and natural, yet not bitter like some men smelt. _I never thought I'd feel so alive!_ A smile broke across her lips as Inuyasha jumped into the air for a second time.

This time, they both laughed.

Author Note:

Thanks to all who have been reviewing. You have inspired me to write more, faster.

If you like this story you should check out my two completed ones; Unstable and Bent Reality.

Review?


	5. The Journey

Ch. 5

The Journey

_Sometimes the road to love is not always paved with gold. Sometimes, you have to fight to arrive at the end your heart desires. Sometimes the hardest thing to fight against is your own stubborn will. _

There is one thing that can be said about the city, it will definitely make sure you are never bored. The moment Kagome laid eyes upon the rotted streets of the out skirts she was sure deep in her heart, she had to prevent any of the children in the orphanage from ending up like the beggars tugging at her dress. If this meant she would have to swallow her own happiness and marry Koga, she would do it.

Even as she thought this a twang pulled at her heart. Inuyasha was walking proudly beside her, his chest held high and his eyes forward. Koga was leading, talking like a person giving a tour, but Kagome wasn't paying attention to a word he said. Her eyes were locked on the profile of the man beside her.

She reached up absently and stroked the fang that hung delicately from her neck. Something about the gesture soothed her for the time being.

Inuyasha on the other hand hated the smelly, ugly, disgusting, loud city ten thousand times more than Kagome. His ears were back and a frown was pulled tight across his face. They came to a crossroads and a man was laying half dead on the side of the road, blood still draining from the side of his head.

An old woman with a thick and wooly cloak was bent over him searching through his pockets. Her odor alone was enough to over power the stench of death from the injured man.

Besides the horrible scene before him, really nothing new to Inuyasha and his suffering, was the loud and murderous screams that echoed painfully through the brick walls of the buildings.

Even Koga was apprehensive as he walked, like the dirt under his feet was contaminated. His babbling was also annoying Inuyasha, adding little ticks of rage to his blow up meter. It was getting close to boiling over.

Then Kagome saw the man on the side of the road.

"Hey!" She yelled as she ran toward the woman desecrating the dead. "Stop that!"

When the old woman looked up, her face was so wrinkly her eyes were barely visible, her teeth were yellow and one was so close to falling out it was actually dangling out of her mouth. Kagome was not fazed; however Inuyasha had to hold back a gag.

The horrible hag ran away before Kagome reached them. However, the hag was not Kagome's concern as she knelt down next to the man and stared in shock. Her hands hovered over his body for a moment as she debated what she should do to help him.

Turn him over? Check to see if he's breathing? Try to wake him?

She turned back to look at Inuyasha. Koga was strolling toward her telling her to leave the old man alone or she might catch something. Tears were streaming down her face staining her cheeks.

"Who would just do this… then leave him here?" her voice was so soft it was lighter than a whisper.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders before looking away from her. He was having trouble watching her cry, but there was nothing that could be done for this man. He had already taken his last breath.

"Come on, Kagome." Koga reached her and tried to coax her to stand he gently grabbed her upper arm.

"KOGA!" A sharp yell as Koga's two goons finally caught up to the trio. They had been behind the entire trip through the forest.

Kagome stood and cleaned away her tears with the back of her hands. The second guy joined the first and dropped Kagome's huge bag on the dirty road with an aggravated huff.

"Ginta!" Koga chastised. "You pick up Lady Kagome's bag right now! How dare you drop it on the dirty street!" Koga raced up to him and looked him meaningfully in the eye.

"Ye-yes Koga!" He replied before quickly picking up the bag.

Just then a sharp piercing yell that was so close it sent shivers up Kagome's spine echoed through the streets. Inuyasha took a subconscious step toward her.

It might not have been so frightening had the sun not already started to set. The eerie reds of the sunset added a certain supernatural feel to the already dangerous streets.

"Enough of this lets get moving." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to walk past the man.

Koga quickly took the lead. "Thanks, Dog, but I don't need your help to protect Lady Kagome."

"Ya, Koga's the best!" Hakkaku, the other goon chirped in as they began to enter the actually city.

It was past a bridge that was actually guarded by two men in thick armor. The men on the left had long hair that was tied into a tight braid; a huge sword wrapped in cloth rested gently against the side of the tall bridge.

The other man actually looked more feminine and had a curved sword hanging haphazardly at his side. The only way Kagome believed he was male was because of the Adams apple bopping up and down his throat as he chewed a piece of fruit from a nearby table that also held wine and bread.

Kagome frowned because it was obvious that from the blood stained ground near the table many a beggar had paid a dear price for wanting a tiny morsel. The hair on the back of her neck actually bristled and she couldn't help the scowl that formed on her face as she made eye contact with the feminine male.

"Koga!" He greeted loudly and annoyingly. Inuyasha was barely able to suppress a growl. Koga didn't even have time to respond as the man bounded up to Inuyasha eyes sparkling. "And who is THIS new wonder you've brought to see me?"

Inuyasha actually recoiled and looked like he was ready to vomit. Kagome's lips formed into a hard line.

"Get the fuck away from me." Inuyasha spat and took a purposeful step back.

"Awe, you're hurting my feelings!" The man squealed in a strangely high pitched voice.

"That's the idea!" Inuyasha nearly snarled.

"Enough Jakotsu." The other man stated firmly in a deep yet still young voice. Kagome's head immediately snapped in his direction and he held her eyes for a moment.

"You're never any fun Bankotsu!" Jakotsu pouted but returned to the table and popped another grape into his mouth. _Probably to help keep it shut_, Inuyasha thought.

The man named Bankotsu turned his head to Koga and narrowed his eyes. "I see your mission was successful. Welcome back Lord Koga." He then turned his back on Koga and stood by his sword.

"Thank you." Koga said but it was strained. Kagome could tell he wanted to speak more.

The bridge was actually large and extravagant. It crossed a wide river that flowed through the city, blocking the outskirts from the actual town. It was tall and covered, it was almost like walking inside a building. Kagome could hear the rush of the water from the stream below her.

Hakkaku and Ginta were nearly buzzing with agitation as they crossed the bridge and were out of ear shot of the two guards.

"Those two always give me the creeps…" Ginta whispered, but it wasn't too quiet cause even Kagome could hear.

"They were…" Kagome began and pondered for a moment. No one spoke, awaiting her assessment. "Different." She finished. The same scowl still on her face as she thought about the blood.

"That one dude gave me the creeps." Inuyasha nearly shuddered as he said it.

"Awe, you afraid we'll find out your not a man?" Koga reprimanded, looking back slightly as he walked since he was leading. Hakkaku and Ginta walked calmly behind Kagome and Inuyasha, who were walking side my side. Some kind of unspoken bond had been broadcasted to the wolves and they didn't dare invade the space. Inuyasha did not seem like someone they wanted to mess with. Koga on the other hand…

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Inuyasha charged up to Koga and stopped him in his tracks. Kagome sighed.

"You heard me dog turd." Koga crouched slightly.

"Stop this!" Kagome demanded and placed the palm of her hand on both men's chest. Inuyasha tried not to think about how warm her hand was, and how her touch instantly calmed his anger. He held his frown but didn't fight against her as she pushed them both further apart.

Koga also allowed her to push him away. However his eyes gave away his longing for her as he looked down and caught her attention.

"Forgive me Lady Kagome. It was rude of me to speak so in front of a maiden." He bowed his head and walked past Inuyasha to continue to lead the way.

A fire suddenly erupted inside Inuyasha and his frown deepened as he followed reluctantly behind Koga. Kagome tried not to roll her eyes as she fell in step beside Inuyasha once again.

Once they crossed the bridge a new sensation over took Kagome: wonder. The inside of the town was on a completely different spectrum from the outskirts. The buildings were grander and better well kept. Most were wooden but some were brick. The streets were actually paved with stone and there were people everywhere scurrying about buying this and that. People had stands selling priceless jewels or imported fruit. Kagome actually found herself being pulled in this direction and that as she gazed at fine glittering blue gems, live lobster, which she had only seen once when she was very young, being sold by the pound. It was amazing the variety of fish that one could find at a coastal town.

It was obvious the shop owners were trying to get in a few more purchases before the sun had fully set. It was also obvious that the people bustling around were trying to buy a few more items before closing time.

She ran over to one booth in particular that had pretty purple drapes hung loosely around the frame of the stand. An old woman with wrinkly skin but bright brown eyes stared up at her kindly.

"True love." The woman spoke, suddenly, startling Kagome. Koga was across the street looking at some jewelry he was thinking of buying for Kagome. Hakkaku and Ginta were standing nervously behind him. Inuyasha had joined Kagome by the strange woman. He couldn't bear to leave her side.

He tried not to think about it and instead forced the permanent frown to remain sculpted on his lips.

"Excuse me?" Kagome whispered. It was then that she noticed the sign by the stand that read: Psychic, Palm Reading, Future Telling, and Love Scopes.

"You have found true love, my lovely." The woman's voice was mystical and seemed to draw Kagome in. The old woman motioned to the necklace that Kagome was absently stroking. "That fang is a symbol of everlasting love. This love cannot be denied."

It was blaringly obvious to Inuyasha how the woman's eyes glanced quickly to him then quickly back. Almost as if she was talking to him. Kagome missed it, too caught up in stroking her necklace, but Inuyasha's expression actually faltered for a moment as he contemplated what the woman had actually said.

He remembered the words of the god, _"I have been sent by an ancestor of the girl to connect the two souls who can dance in each other's light." "The choice lies in the girl's heart, only she knows her soul mate."_

He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think that this frail and tiny girl, who had snuck into his prison, was destined to save him. He turned his head and actually stared at Kagome in clear horror.

She felt his eyes on her and turned her head. His expression immediately softened and his mouth gaped slightly. Her eyes were so wide and deep he felt himself getting lost in them.

They stared at each other, neither one being able to look away. The entire bustling city around them was forgotten.

It was such an intense moment, that Kagome actually felt the heat of blush begin to coat her neck and face. Her heart pounded ruthlessly in her chest, almost as if it wanted to escape and be closer to him.

Was this woman saying that Inuyasha was her true love? She hadn't forgotten about the God, but had let it slip to the back of her mind with the excitement of Koga's arrival. And now that Koga wasn't nearby the strange encounter rocketed to the center of her thoughts.

Inuyasha's fingers twitched to be able to touch her, stroke her silky hair, caress her creamy skin…

"Kagome!" The last voice either of them wanted to hear broke their trance and they both jumped. Kagome spun around to see Koga trotting toward her holding something delicately in his palm. Inuyasha spun around and made a grunting sound, turning his back to her.

She tried not to think about how his obvious dismissal hurt her. She tried to smile and accept Koga's gift of a beautiful pearl stringed bracelet. But her heart ached and pained in a way she had never felt before.

Inuyasha didn't look at her once as they continued their walk to the docks. Koga's castle was placed delicately on an island in the middle of the bay. It was only a 2 hour boat ride, close enough and yet far enough away from thieves, Koga had explained pride-fully.

Inuyasha didn't even throw in a rude comment.

Kagome tried hard not to pay attention to him but her mind kept drifting back to him the more she tried to pay attention to Koga. She found it was getting harder and harder to accept the idea of marrying him. He was nice, yes. Rich, yes. Influential, yes. But she knew she could never love him.

Cause even as they boarded the rather large wooden sail boat in the docks of the city. Which seemed even busier than the town. Huge boats that would have normally captivated Kagome had she not been so distracted were lined up being loaded or unloaded. She felt deep in her bones what the God said was true. She and Inuyasha were connected. And she felt if this were ever severed her heart would surely shatter into a million pieces.

Koga dragged her to the wheel and she tried to smile and nod and he spoke about winds and sails. But in her peripheral she kept an eye on Inuyasha. He was nearby, as always, but leaning away from her, his back to her, staring out over the dark bay. The sun's rays were already gone and now the stars and moon shown brightly over the quieting city.

Kagome had to hold back the gasp that was in her throat. If she had thought Inuyasha handsome before now as the moon shown brightly on his silver hair she felt he must surely be an other worldly creation.

And then something clicked inside her. Almost like her heart was waiting for her mind to catch up. Tears pricked on the corners of her eyes as this realization made itself obvious. She quickly reached up and brushed a quick tear away before it had a chance to slip down her cheek.

Even before Koga spoke, Inuyasha turned slightly and met her sideways gaze. He had smelt her tears and it was obvious from the expression on his face that he was startled.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Koga spoke and Inuyasha felt like he was stealing his lines. His frown returned and he turned away again. Kagome's heart broke a little.

"No-nothing." She stammered. Koga got closer and put his had around her shoulders. The chill of the wind from the bay was harsh and though Kagome wished it was Inuyasha instead of Koga, she did not protest.

"You could have stayed home, you know." Koga whispered. Inuyasha growled slightly. It was strange but Kagome actually found it a little funny how wrong he was interpreting her tears.

Was this feeling inside her supposed to be this strong? Kagome wondered if this was why all the poets and play writers wrote about love. Was it because it was inescapable? She found it hard to believe that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha in less then two days. But as her heart beat strongly in her chest she also found it hard to deny. It was like the love had always been there, and had simply been waiting to be released.

She took a deep breath.

"I hope you're not having second thoughts…" Koga pondered and left the sentence unfinished as if to say, _or the orphans will pay the price._

Anger flared through Kagome and she pushed Koga away. "No I am certainly not having THAT." She spat before storming down the steps and slamming the door to the captain's lounge. No one was in there, which she was glad because she pressed her back to the door and slumped slowly to the ground. Both angry and confused tears streamed down her cheeks.

Her mind was reeling and she wasn't sure how much time had passed before a very, very soft knock vibrated through the door. She wouldn't have even heard it had she not still had her back pressed to the door. She thought it was probably Koga, coming to tell her they had arrived so as she opened the door you can understand the surprise that coursed through her veins when two golden orbs stared down at her.

They stared at each other a moment in silence, neither one being able to speak. The silence continued and grew uncomfortable. It was becoming obvious to Kagome that he hadn't actually expected her to answer, so when she finally spoke it was harsh.

"What?" she spat, looking down and away from his eyes. She felt him tense.

"Forget it." He said and turned to leave. But something inside her caused her hand to shoot out and she grabbed his arm before he was turned all the way around. He looked down at her hand and then to her.

Her touch electrified him and scared him. He couldn't pull away.

But she had nothing to say. The muscles in her throat tightened as his captivating gaze locked her in and stole all sanity away. She slowly let her hand fall from his arm, her fingers trailing lightly against the fabric of his haori. The fabric tickled the hair on his arm.

Then Koga walked down from the bridge and didn't even notice the awkward silence between the two as he quickly jogged over to Kagome.

"Feeling better?" He assessed while glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Y-yes." Kagome managed just as Inuyasha crossed his arms and strolled to the railing again to look over the ocean.

Kagome felt it should be illegal for him to look so attractive and be so mean and mysterious at the same time. Because that is exactly what he looked like to her, like a lost soul floating aimlessly on the ship of life. Her heart tightened again.

"We'll be there very soon." Koga broke her from the trance the moon had played on her by shining on the half demon and she actually turned to look at him. He seemed foreign after the strange encounter she had just experienced.

"Thanks." Kagome replied. Koga held out his arm, trying to be a gentleman. Kagome was aware this was probably his way of apologizing for earlier. So she took it with a meek smile and allowed him to lead her back up to the bridge.

The sea was dark and foreboding, small dim lights glowed faintly from where the city was, almost like distant stars. Kagome felt her breath catch. You could clearly see the tall firm building off in the distance. It was huge, towering above them and the boat as they rounded the island to dock on the far side. And the lights that shown from it were bright and brilliant. It was stone with two huge large double doors spanning nearly the height of the building.

A path lead from the dock through a small garden of rose bushes. Which, Kagome knew, were out of season at this time.

A large group of people, all wearing matching blue uniforms, bustled around quickly securing the boat and lowering the plank. Then they lined up ten deep on both sides faced front and bowed with their eyes down and waited in silence for their master to exit the ship.

Kagome did not like this. She was unable to hide her distaste as Koga practically dragged her down the wooden plank. Inuyasha followed by the few crew members of the ship, and Hakkaku and Ginta were not far behind.

"Let me go!" Kagome hissed in a whisper and tried to yank her arm from Koga's grasp, as soon as her feet touched land. When he did not comply, a strong forced shoved both of them apart and Kagome was surprised to see Inuyasha suddenly in between them.

"You do as she says." Her growled low but fiercely.

Koga's mouth opened with teeth bared but before whatever he was going to say could escape a loud shout broke them apart.

"Master Koga!" The man yelled as he ran down the rose path. He was panting heavily and wearing the traveling monks' purple ceremony robes. His staff jingled with each step he took.

Koga visibly rolled his eyes and made it obvious he found Inuyasha not worth his time. He turned to Kagome, having to peak around the half demon slightly.

"Forgive me. I was merely excited to show you my home." He held his hand out for her to take.

"Your home is lovely enough," Kagome said in her good natured voice. "I do not need to see you parade your slaves around."

Koga sighed, "They are paid for their work and receive food and board for their services, thus they are not slaves… But…" He waved his hand dramatically and just as fast as the group had appeared they bustled away making no noise above a whisper. "I forget how humble you are." He smiled and offered her his hand once again.

Kagome saw the glint of warning in his eyes. She hated it and Inuyasha barely held back the growl in his throat.

"KOGA!" The monk screeched as he had finally reached the party, Hakkaku and Ginta remained meandering about, trying to stay out of the way.

"For all that is holy, Miroku, what is it?" Koga turned and gave the monk the harshest glare he could muster. Inuyasha took this opportunity to turn to Kagome.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, trying to examine her arm where Koga had been grasping her. Kagome blushed and absently reached for the fang.

"No." She answered in a small voice.

"Not that I care." Inuyasha added quickly and turned to the side. But he kept a close eye on her in his peripheral. She frowned and had a snappy come back ready but was interrupted by Koga's yell.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" He was hovering over Miroku, with his fists clenched at the side as if holding himself back from physically harming the monk.

Miroku laughed humorlessly. "I told you as soon…"

"Never mind." Koga replied curtly and turned to his two goons. "Hakkaku, Ginta, we are returning to the city and then setting off for Osiakal." He turned back to Miroku, "Take Lady Kagome's bag and be sure to show her the utmost of hospitality, and I will try to return before the week is over."

As the three men traded the bag and Hakkaku and Ginta re-boarded the ship Koga turned to Kagome. Inuyasha was already nearly touching her he was so close and fought his urge to get closer when Koga turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Koga began but Kagome kept her mouth shut. "I have some very important business to take care of, please make yourself at home. Miroku will take good care of you." He shot the monk a quick glance.

"Where are you going? What happened?" She asked, truly curious.

"Oh," he smiled and took her hands in his. "Nothing a pretty little lady like you needs to worry about." He lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Kagome remained as still as possible and gave him a forced smile. She did not like being thought a simpleton.

Inuyasha was fighting the urge to punch Koga square in the jaw. The only way he managed to stay in place was to pretend he was a tree and that his feet were rooted to the ground. Even as Koga boarded the ship and waved Goodbye, Kagome calling farewells after him, he was fairly certain that he could climb the side of the large ship with ease.

It wasn't until Kagome placed her hand on his upper arm to grab his attention did he snap out of it. He jumped slightly, startling her. They locked eyes and were unable to break away from each other again. Inuyasha's rigid jaw went lax, Kagome's surprised eyes eased, and both their hearts pounded fiercely in their chests.

A cough broke them apart and they both turned to look at the cause. Miroku was standing with Kagome large bag slung over his shoulders and one eyebrow raised. But he didn't ask any questions he merely gestured to the door, "Shall we?" He asked.

Kagome trotted up to him, blush still coloring her cheeks. "Hello," she greeted as he lead them down the path. "My name is Kagome."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady." Miroku greeted but his smile faded when he heard the muted growl from behind him. He laughed nervously. "You'll have to forgive Koga; he is a one track mind kind of guy."

"More like no track mind kind of guy." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome turned back and glared at him momentarily before turning back to Miroku.

"It's also nice to meet you. This place is so huge!" She said just as they reached the huge double doors.

"Yes." Miroku actually chuckled for real this time. "And I'd love to take you through these great doors, but they are actually just for show. The real door is around here."

"Looks like the maggot is compensating for something…" Inuyasha muttered again, this time Kagome ignored him.

Miroku lead them down a smaller path that was just behind a stone protrusion and a hidden door stood hardly noticeable behind it. It clicked open easily; Miroku stepped in and held the door as both Kagome and Inuyasha entered.

The front doors may not have been real but they merely hinted to the grandness of the front room. It reached all the way up to a large glass ceiling with cherub angels painted delicately around the edges.

Ten large marble pillars held up the grand room that stretched back to a two sided velvet carpet staircase that wound up to two balconies overlooking the large dark oak floor. Huge and colorful tapestries stood along side magnificent artwork on the walls.

Kagome ignored Miroku as she ran up to the first one she saw, her shoes clicking on the wooden floor. The painting was at least twice as tall as she and was of a young blond girl sitting near a window in spring time sewing a quilt. The colors were vibrant and were nothing like she had ever seen before.

Actually, Kagome took that back. She thought back to the shrine she had found Inuyasha at. The sculptures on the wall had been so life like they had brought real tears to her eyes. Her gaze slowly swiveled back to him and he was caught staring at her. Inuyasha eyes widened for a moment before he made a grunting sound and turned his back to her.

_So rude! _Kagome thought. _I have to stop think about him…_

"The artwork is very lovely." Miroku sauntered over to her. "But not as lovely as you fair maiden." He looked down at her and there was a strange glint in his eyes.

"That's very kind of you." Kagome responded. "But I -"

Something warm gently rubbed the curve of her butt. Her face turned the color of a tomato before she screamed at the top of her lungs and punched Miroku right in the face without thinking.

He fell backward, dropping her bag on the floor. Kagome covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha was on top of Miroku in an instant. He picked him up off the ground by the front of his robes and shook him vigorously.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" He demanded.

"Calm down!" A light trilling female voice called from the top of the stairs. Miroku was out cold but Inuyasha and Kagome's head snapped in that direction. Inuyasha stopped shaking the monk but still held his feet above the ground.

She was breathtaking. Her long brown hair flowed from a high ponytail and her sapphire blue dress was thin and swayed with her hips as she walked down the stairs. Kagome instantly liked her.

"You have to forgive the pervert." She gestured with her head to Miroku. "He doesn't have what's called self control." She smiled pleasantly. Kagome felt her heart start to beat normally and the color drain slightly from her face.

"He scared me more than anything." She said, still slightly breathless from her scream. She placed her hands over her heart.

"What did he do!" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku must have came too cause he gave a short laugh. "The young maiden has such a lovely back side I could not-"

Inuyasha shook him again before getting in his face with his fangs showing. "You ever touch her again." His voice was deep and so low Kagome couldn't even hear it. "I WILL kill you. Understand?"

Miroku gulped and was barely able to nod curtly. Inuyasha lightly threw him aside, but he was nimble and landed on his feet.

The brown haired beauty just shook her head at him and turned her attention back to Kagome. "My name is Sango, and I'm the head Maid of the household. Miroku is Koga's second and takes care of things while he is gone. But, I think it would be safer if I attended to you."

"That is very nice of you. My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." She lightly bowed. Inuyasha didn't move. He was surprised she had bothered introducing him at all.

"Well I'm sure you're tired from your journey. How does a hot bath sound?" Sango smiled again.

Kagome's heart soared. "Amazing!"

The end of another chapter.

Please review?


End file.
